Forgotten
by PJOnHP
Summary: Another war is coming up, but with whom . . . New character and definitely percabeth! :D


**Ok, this is only my 2****nd**** story so I hope you like it! My other story is called, Is It Worth It; you have to read that too! Well I came up with this idea awhile ago but didn't have enough time to write it till now! Hope you like it! Oh and I nearly forgot but Percy and Annabeth don't come into the story until like the 2****nd**** or 3****rd**** chapter. Anyways enjoy and then REVIEW!**

**Mystery POV**

I just sat there thinking about my past. I had been doing that a lot lately. I missed Alexei, my brother and Grigori, my brother's doctor and a family friend. My brother was a special kid. He was a hemophiliac. A hemophiliac was a person who had a problem with their blood so even if they got a tiniest cut they could bleed to death. Their blood didn't clot up like an average person's would when they got a cut so hemophiliacs had to be very careful. Hemophilia was a genetic disease and my sisters and I considered ourselves luck to not have inherited it. We all felt bad for our brother though because he couldn't have the fun all the other kids had.

Our mother was so concerned because none of the doctors had any effect on my brother and she went frantic trying to find an effective doctor. When a friend recommended Grigori Rasputin, she decided why not. Grigori was the one who told us we were demigods. He knew that he could heal Alexei with nectar and Ambrosia. He was a son of Apollo which explained how he was such a great healer. It turns out that our other "sisters" were actually step-sisters! I didn't know who our father was at the time and didn't find out till much later.

There were all these silly stories about what happened to our family that were made up by the mortals. The surprising thing was that they were at least half right. Mortals usually got everything wrong. They knew that most of my family had been taken into a room underground and they had fired bullets everywhere. Well that was one thing they got right. After they found the bodies they realized that my body and Alexei's body was missing. They guessed we had escaped or (stupid mortals) they believed that Grigori knew the secret to immortality and had told it to Alexei and me. What really happened was that, yes we had been wounded but since we were demigods, we just ate some ambrosia and got healed. We had been expecting an attack so we always had some ambrosia or nectar on us. Our wounds closed up, thanks to the godly food but because of his disease, Alexei was in a very weak state.

Grigori had been murdered prior to this event so we couldn't go to him. We had nowhere to turn to so we ran. We had nothing with us except a couple of jewels and some ambrosia and nectar. We sold the jewels for money and we survived off of that for a while. We had to use fake names because if the people who murdered the rest of my family found out that we were still alive, they wouldn't rest till we were dead. Grigori had been teaching us about Greek mythology and I remembered how Hercules had performed the 12 labors and gained immortality. I decided that, we would have to do the same to survive. I only knew how to use a knife because I had never been taught how to use a sword. Luckily a knife was one of the possessions we still had with us. I had to do most of the work because we were low on ambrosia and nectar and I couldn't risk getting Alexei hurt. I knew though that if I did _all _the work only I would be immortal so I had Alexei do the least dangerous parts or stab the monster when it was already half dead.

Alexei and I surprisingly made it all the way to the 12th task but Alexei got hurt in the middle of it and he started bleeding pretty badly. I finished the task only a couple of seconds after he passed out, but when I went to check on him, he wasn't breathing. He was dead.

That was the worst day of my life, not when Grigori Rasputin died, not when the rest of my family died, but when Alexei died. Alexei and I had always been the closest siblings in our family, but when we found out that the two of us were demigods we became even closer. I couldn't believe that we had made it so far to have Alexei, literally, die at the last minute.

I had completed all 12 tasks, so the gods took me to Olympus and granted me immortality. They said that they were sorry, but Alexei could not be brought back from the dead.

The first couple of years I had expected to the best. But I couldn't get the fact that Alexei had died because of me out of my head. I don't know how many years passed by while I hid in my house. My house was amazing because the gods themselves had designed it, but I hadn't enjoyed a bit of it, at least not at first.

When I finally came out into the world, everyone thought I was dead but there was an imposter pretending to be me just for the fame and glory. I lived like a normal kid for a couple years, with a fake name.

When the second titan war had some around, I had helped fight against the titans, everyone just thought I was a demigod. I was but the only difference was that I was immortal. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, saved the world from Kronos. The world was safe, well at least that's what everyone thought.

I knew better though. I could feel something evil happening, right now as I thought. It was time for another war . . .

**Well, I hope you like it!!! Review!!!!! I'm not updating, no way, until I get 10 reviews! I don't mind constructive criticism or flames, but you have to give me a reason for flames!!!**


End file.
